Enduring Hate
by Hellish
Summary: Another fic that is undergoing a revising process, please don't flame me! ;c


Enduring Hate  
  
By: Hellish  
  
Summary: "Let's make a deal, Malfoy. Whoever gets to bed that mudblood will be the winner. " He thought about his offer pretty well then he accepted it.  
  
On the first night of Hogwarts, Hermione sat down on the Gryffindor's table and ate her dinner hurriedly.  
  
She didn't even bother to say hi to Ron and Harry who sat just right next to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking at her weirdly  
  
".... must be choking herself," Ron suggested with exact weird look Harry had on his face.  
  
Hermione ignored them and continued to eat. Ron and Harry didn't take their eyes off her with the weird expression still plastered on their faces.  
  
"What's the hurry for, Hermione?" Ron asked thoroughly annoying Hermione now.  
  
Hermione waved an impatient hand to him and continued to eat grabbing some of the roasted chicken.  
  
Harry said nothing but just stared at her. Hermione continued eating despite their annoying stares and freakishly stupid questions.  
  
"Must be something that has to do with elf rights or maybe she's off her weight loss program" Ron whispered to Harry  
  
Hermione stopped eating and turned to Ron "I heard that Ron and I'm not into weight loss program!" she snapped  
  
"Ah finally!" Ron sighed, "The Hermione we know still speaks, you were beginning to freak me out, I thought you were into fattening already"  
  
Hermione gave him an exasperated look and opened her bag, grabbed a quill and inkbottle and to her relief, Harry and Ron finally began to eat, not bothering her anymore.  
  
She smiled in spite of herself and got her Arinthmancy book, dipped her quill into the inkbottle and began to work but before she could place a single letter onto her parchment, Ron asked her a question again.  
  
"What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Doing my homework! Why is that illegal now?!" she snapped cleaning away the blot that she formed  
  
Ron raised her eyebrows at her then said "Can't you just do that in your own common room?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
But before she could answer him, strident voices and claps intervened with the situation all coming from the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione groaned.  
  
There was Draco Malfoy, walking smugly in the midst of students. Everyone parted as he made his way, Hermione hated the way he held himself proudly, and it annoyed her more than ever.  
  
He stood there, not minding his Slytherin fans but walking and walking casually, not even giving the slightest of attention to the Slytherin throng.  
  
His badge was gleaming on his chest, which clearly read: Headboy.  
  
Everything was made perfect for this guy, good looks, mounting popularity and of course his affluence.  
  
A gust of wind made the stray hair on his face waver gracefully away from his slick platinum hair.  
  
"Dick" Hermione muttered  
  
"Blimey, Hermione!" Ron said, "Malfoy has been made Headboy!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Don't remind me, Ron. I know!"  
  
"I pity you. Imagine having to endure that git for about...a whole year!"  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement, Ron. Now, will you please shut up, I'm trying to work!" Hermione snapped, normally she wouldn't have done this. She doesn't snap at Ron and she most certainly wouldn't be grouchy if she knew that she had work to do.  
  
But today she couldn't help it; everything made her whole day wrong.  
  
When Dumbledore announced that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were to be the next Headboy and girl, everything seemed to collapse. She tried to protest and cram some sense into their headmaster but it all ended up his way.  
  
So now, they had to share one common room.  
  
No one could ever endure that! She sighed; she had given herself a bad day.  
  
Malfoy however, was too busy wallowing up his pride of being a Headboy. Even when Dumbledore clearly stated that he has to work with Hermione, he didn't give the slightest of comments but instead kept yawning as if he has nothing better to do than fix up his hair.  
  
God! The thought is just so horrible! A year to endure a Malfoy, that's more like hell!  
  
The clapping and hooting finally died down.  
  
"Good" she thought, "Now I can work in peace"  
  
Hermione began to work and it soothed her. Doing home works always does. Tonight, she was doing an essay for Professor Vector and he stated that whoever does the essay for him would receive an extra credit.  
  
Extra credit is always tempting to Hermione; she could never imagine herself trying to resist it.  
  
She worked deeply immersed in it until Harry's voice disturbed again.  
  
"Hermione, seriously if you don't want to work in that common room of yours, you can do it in the Gryffindor common room"  
  
Hermione looked at him and said, "Thanks, Harry but really I have to work"  
  
"What's wrong with her common room, anyway?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mash potatoes  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Having to endure Malfoy's grunts and groans that is!"  
  
For a moment all three of them fell silent but then suddenly they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, "How do you know?"  
  
Hermione continued to laugh and said, "Check out the albino's background, Ron!"  
  
After that, Hermione went to work again, concentrating more this time.  
  
After a few minutes of scribbling she had done more than 2 pages. She continued to scribble, until someone knocked over her flask of pumpkin juice, which left her assiduously made homework all blotted, drenched and unreadable.  
  
Hermione stared at it until a sardonic cold voice said, "Oops sorry, is that supposed to be your homework?"  
  
Hermione looked at the person who turned out to be none other than, Malfoy. Gladly his cronies weren't around. She stood up and said, "I worked hard for this!"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Looks like you'll have to do it again—"  
  
Before Hermione could retort, Ron's fist landed squarely on Malfoy's right cheek. He was about to give another punch when Harry held him back.  
  
"What the?" Malfoy said spitting blood, "You'll pay for that soon! But be glad it isn't today, I couldn't dock points off from Gryffindor yet knowing that it has none!"  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy who was still massaging his right cheek and thought he fairly had a point, they were allowed to dock points and if Ron doesn't lie low, Gryffindor has a miniscule chance of winning the house cup.  
  
Hermione hissed to Ron and Malfoy spoke up "Saved Weasley's ass didn't you mudblood? Well, you better be, I couldn't imagine you having to reprimand lowlifes like him"  
  
With that he left.  
  
"Slimy git!" Ron muttered  
  
Hermione stared at her homework and was at the verge of tears.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione" Ron said "We'll get that ferret soon"  
  
"Thanks Ron, but you shouldn't. He can give you detentions"  
  
"Who gives a damn about detentions? It's you he is bullying"  
  
Hermione smiled and said "Thanks"  
  
"Well, we better get going!" Harry said  
  
And with that they went.  
  
Hermione smiled in spite of herself, it pays to have good friends like Harry and Ron.  
  
After redoing her homework, Hermione packed up her things and went to the portrait that leads to her common room.  
  
The portrait was a talking white stallion.  
  
Hermione muttered the password and got in.  
  
When she got in, she noticed two things. One: the lights were out and two: There were groans and intense breaths.  
  
She illuminated the room and she saw Malfoy on top of a Slytherin girl she didn't know. Malfoy had his shirt off and the girl was already topless.  
  
Hermione gasped as the girl shrieked.  
  
"What the fuck?" Malfoy said  
  
"I—I, I'm sorry!" Hermione said as she made a dash for her room.  
  
Clearly she interrupted something and clearly she angered Malfoy.  
  
I took a break from my other story and wrote this. It is written in a hurry because I'm in a café and I only have limited time. I'm sorry if it is poorly written, the idea just popped into my mind.  
  
NO harsh flames please, thanks!  
  
I don't know if I'll be continuing this, but if I get good reviews I will.  
  
The next chapter will be all about Blaise and Draco making the bet.  
  
Thanks 


End file.
